Ta promesse, abruti !
by Nyaaah
Summary: Quand l'un part en mission et qu'il ne revient pas, l'autre est dévasté ..


Plus que quelques heures, se répétait inlassablement un homme brun, ses longs cheveux ondulés étaient noués en une tresse lâche, un manteau rose fleur lui servait de couverture. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, assit sur une chaise était seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles traînaient ci et là sur le bureau, le visage du brun exprimait une douleur sans nom. Il souffrait, de larges cernes trônaient sous les petits yeux bruns d'ordinaire si jovial .. Il lui avait pourtant promis. Et pourtant, dans quelques heures tous serait terminé.

_Début du flashback_

_- Jyuu' .. N'y va pas .. Je t'en supplie, tu sors tout juste de l'hôpital.._

_- Je vais bien Shunsui .. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi .. _

_Le blanc s'approcha sur brun. Il passa délicatement sa main, fine et douce sur la peau la barbe naissante du visage de son compagnon. L'homme au manteau fleur repoussa la main un peu trop brutalement et haussa le ton._

_- Sois raisonnable bon sang ! Tu es encore pâle comme un linge ! Tu ne dois pas y aller !_

_- Shunsui ! _

_Le premier homme avoir parlé posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit et le colla lui, tremblant_

_ - Shunsui .. ? _

_Le dit Shunsui le coupa en l'embrassant. Rompant le baiser, il murmura d'une voix presque inaudible_

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre .._

_- Tu ne me perdras pas .. Je te le promets. _

_Le blanc lui sourit et l'embrassa son tour, plus tendrement. Leur change devient passionné et Jyuuchiro se retrouva vite dénué de tous vêtement. De même pour le brun. Ils firent naturellement l'amour sur le bureau le plus proche, comme s'ils ne risquaient pas d'être découvert tous moment, peu leur importait en fait, ils étaient dans leur bulle. _

_[ ... ]_

_Fin du flashback._

Ise entra dans le bureau l'aube, elle y découvrit avec horreur que son capitaine n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille où elle l'avait quitté. Le nombre de bouteille n'avait pas augmenté , c'était déjà ça. Malgré ça, son capitaine était dans un sale état, des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient rougis force de pleurer, son visage exprimait toujours cette douleur. Il était assis sur sa chaise, face la fenêtre la lieutenante s'avança vers lui, essuya les larmes qui dévalaient sur les joues de son capitaine et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Son capitaine et le capitaine Ukitake avaient été bien plus que de simples amis, elle le savait, ils étaient inséparable, depuis l'académie, une dizaine d'années avant ce terrible événement, ils avaient enfin compris que leurs sentiments dépassaient de loin la simple amitié . Elle aida son capitaine rejoindre ses quartiers où il y prit une bonne douche, il mit les habits, noir que lui tendaient sa lieutenante, elle lui sécha les cheveux et les lui coiffa, elle devait prendre soin de lui, il allait tellement mal qu'il se serait laissé mourir dans un coin sans que personne n'aille le voir

- Jyuu-kun aussi me brossait les cheveux parfois .. Il les aimait beaucoup .. Une fois, il m'a même enfermé avec lui dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que je le laisse me coiffer ..

Il rit, d'un rire amer, sans joie. La jeune femme se tut, Shunsui n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui réponde, il voulait juste parlé

- On ne s'est disputé qu'une seule fois .. La veille de son départ .. Je lui en voulait tellement .. Pourquoi ne m'a-t'il pas écouté pour une fois .. ?

- Peut être parce qu'il tait aussi borné que vous Capitaine .. Vous auriez fait pareil sa place..

La jeune femme s'absenta une vingtaine de minutes, lorsqu'elle revint, elle aussi portait des vêtements sombres, elle prit le bras de son Capitaine et ensemble se rendirent la cérémonie.

Plus tard, alors que le capitaine Kyoraku était complètement raide, il hurla en regardant le ciel, son regard baignant une nouvelle fois dans les larmes

- T'as pas respecté ta promesse, abruti !

Ce jour là , ils enterrèrent la dépouille de Jyuuchiro Ukitake, mort au combat lors d'une mission dans le Hueco Mundo face au Primera espada; Stark Coyote.


End file.
